1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly and a bracket device, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly comprising an adjustable bracket device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a rack-mounted electronic equipment, such as a rack-mounted server, can be mounted to a rack through a pair of slide rail assemblies. Each of the slide rail assemblies can be mounted to two posts of the rack by two brackets. For meeting different market requirements, a product capable of adjusting positions of a bracket is developed. In a related patent, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,965 B2 discloses an adjustable bracket for a slide assembly, which is disposed on a slide assembly (10) through a fixing base (30). A sliding member (50) is movable relative to the fixing base (30) for allowing a fixing member (70), which is connected to the sliding member (50), to adapt to two posts separated by different distances in response to position adjustment of the sliding member (50), so as to fit racks with different depths.
As shown in FIG. 8, a slide rail assembly 100 of the prior art comprises a rail element 102, a base 104, a sliding element 106 and a bracket 108. The base 104 is connected to the rail element 102. The sliding element 106 is connected to the bracket 108. As shown in FIG. 9, the sliding element 106 can be operatively moved to an extension position P relative to the base (104), such that the bracket 108 can be mounted to a post of a rack (not shown) in response to movement of the sliding element 106. Wherein, when the sliding element 106 is located at the extension position P, an extension section 110 of the sliding element 106 is extended beyond an end part 112 of the base, and a supporting section 114 with an overall length L of the sliding element 106 is only supported by the base 104. Therefore, supporting strength of the slide rail assembly is an important topic in related technology.